Conséquences d'une soirée bien arrosée
by lindowel
Summary: Quand les ninjas se réunissent et boivent du saké, ça ne peut que dégénérer ! Attention, yaoï !OS kakairu.


Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto et gna gna gna ! On connaît la chanson !

Genre: humour et surtout yaoï, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas savent ce qu'il leur reste à faire…

Rating: euh… comprends rien à ces nouveaux ratings ! PG 13 ? Bon ok, alors T ? Ou K? Franchement, c'est chiant…

Note de l'auteur: Hum, bon voilà, ceci est ma première fic sur Naruto donc soyez indulgents ! J'espère ne pas trop avoir saccagé les persos !

Voici un petit OS sans prétention sur mon paring préféré : j'ai nommé : kakairu ! Je suis complètement accro à ce couple ! Allez, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

C'était jeudi soir et comme tous les jeudis soir, la plupart des Jounins se réunissaient au bar pour discuter de leur dernière mission, pour donner des nouvelles de l'extérieur mais surtout pour boire du saké. En fait, c'était définitivement pour boire du saké. 

Il y avait en autres Gaï, Kakashi, Anko, Genma, Raidou, Asuma et Kurenai.

Exceptionnellement, Iruka, qui était ami avec Kurenai et Asuma, était là. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus l'excuse de : ''**j'ai cours demain, désolé, je dois me coucher tôt**'', tout simplement parce que le lendemain était jour férié. Il était donc venu, lui aussi, et comme les autres, il avait un peu forcé sur le saké. Que cela ne tienne, c'était plutôt agréable d'être soul.

Vers 2 heures du matin, alors qu'ils atteignirent chacun un taux record de 5 grammes d'alcool dans le sang et après avoir épuisé leur stock de commérage, Genma proposa un jeu : ''**On fait tourner la bouteille et on doit embrasser la personne désignée !**''

Jeu stupide, certes, et puéril, mais ils étaient tous tellement bourrés qu'ils acclamèrent son jeu avec enthousiasme.

- **Bon qui commence ? **

_Moi, moi_, pensa intérieurement Kakashi en lançant un regard lubrique vers Iruka. Mais ce fut Genma qui commença.

Il tourna la bouteille, _pas Iruka, pas Iruka_, pensa Kakashi en fixant la canette intensément. La bouteille ralentit sur Raidou au grand bonheur de notre grand fan de Icha Icha Paradise, et s'arrêta pile…sur Iruka.

_C'est pas du jeu_, bouda Kakashi, _maudite bouteille !_

Iruka, quant à lui, devint subitement rouge en voyant Genma s'approcher.

Jugeant le baiser un peu trop long à son goût – c'est-à-dire à peine un dixième de seconde après que Genma ait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka - Kakashi toussa de mécontentement :

- **Hum… Hum, je crois que c'est à Iruka maintenant de faire tourner la bouteille... **

Genma se dégagea, laissant un Iruka confus, tandis que les autres lancèrent un regard amusé en direction du ninja copieur.

Iruka tourna à son tour la bouteille et attendit.

Chacun retint son souffle…

…il semble évident, cette fic étant une Kaka/Iru, que la bouteille ne va pas s'arrêter sur Gaï donc pour vous satisfaire et arrêter ce suspense insoutenable…

...la bouteille s'arrêta sur notre ninja copieur préféré.

Celui-ci se retint difficilement de sauter de joie.

Iruka, rouge comme une pivoine, se pencha vers lui mais les autres l'arrêtèrent dans son élan.

Kakashi, super frustré : **Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? **

Iruka le regarda avec étonnement.

- **L'embrasser sur son masque ne compte pas ! Tu dois le lui enlever ! **s'écria une Anko déchaînée.

- **Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout**, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard lascif à Iruka, **mais je refuse de vous montrer mon visage… **

- **…**

- **… donc les autres doivent fermer les yeux.**

- **Ah non ! Comment savoir si tu vas vraiment l'embrasser sur la bouche ?** Protesta Anko.

- **T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu peux avoir confiance en moi…**

Voyant les regards sceptiques de ses compagnons, Kakashi enchaîna :

- **Gaï a déjà vu mon visage…**

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond pour acquiescer vigoureusement, pouce en avant et sourire éblouissant, prenant sa pause –qu'il est le seul à qualifier - de 'beau gosse'. Visiblement il était fier d'être le seul à avoir eu cette chance. (1)

- **…donc lui il peut regarder, les autres, fermez les yeux ! **

Alors que les autres avaient les yeux fermés, Iruka se pencha de nouveau vers Kakashi mais celui-ci l'interrompit :

- **Tut, tut, tut… toi aussi Iruka.**

- **Euh…ok. **

Notre pauvre professeur ferma les yeux et attendit, rouge de honte. Aussitôt, il sentit les lèvres de Kakashi sur les siennes. La sensation était plutôt agréable.

Bon ok, c'était merveilleusement délicieux.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin… et les autres commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter. Kakashi s'éloigna donc à regret.

Iruka était encore penché, les joues rouges et les yeux fermés quand il entendit Gaï s'exclamer : **Kakashi, mon éternel rival, a bien embrassé Iruka, plus longtemps que nécessaire, certes, mais il l'a fait ! Je m'en porte garant ! **

Les autres ricanèrent.

Nullement gêné, Kakashi s'empressa de faire tourner la bouteille à son tour, et comme de par hasard, elle finit sa course sur un Iruka, encore rouge et confus.

- **Tu as triché, avoue !**

- **Non pas du tout, je vous assure...** mais son ton manquait sérieusement de conviction…

- **Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! **

- **Espèce de pervers ! **

- **Pauvre Iruka !**

Kakashi ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser le pauvre Iruka, pendant que les autres fermaient les yeux.

Il fallut un petit moment à Iruka pour réaliser que le baiser était fini et ralentir les battements affolés de son petit cœur fragile.

Ensuite, il fit de nouveau tourner la bouteille.

Celle-ci avait décidé d'embêter un peu son monde – et surtout Kakashi - et c'est pourquoi elle s'arrêta avec une certaine audace sur Kurenai.

Kakashi et Asuma se renfrognèrent presque instantanément et c'est d'un mauvais oeil qu'ils regardèrent Iruka et Kurenai échanger un rapide baiser.

La bouteille, jugeant qu'il ne serait pas très prudent pour elle de continuer ce petit jeu, se dépêcha de s'arrêter sur Asuma.

Là, le baiser fut un peu moins rapide qu'avec Iruka - ce que s'empressèrent de faire remarquer leurs amis.

Mais Asuma se contenta de leur tirer la langue.

Il était soul, il pouvait bien se le permettre.

Le jeu continua encore pendant quelques temps. Mais après que tout le monde ait ou se soit fait embrasser au moins une fois par chaque personne présente, ils décidèrent de changer.

En tout, Iruka avait embrassé deux fois Kakashi et s'était fait embrasser sept fois par lui. Pas que ça le dérange mais bon… Bon ok, ça ne le dérangeait définitivement pas. En réalité Kakashi était la personne qu'il préférait embrasser.

Inutile de dire que Kakashi n'était pas très heureux de ce changement subit de jeu…

Gaï proposa un 'action, mensonge et vérité' et ce fut Anko qui commença. Elle se retourna vers Kakashi avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- **Action, mensonge ou vérité ? **

Nullement impressionné par la Jounin, pourtant connue pour être particulièrement vicieuse, Kakashi choisit mensonge.

Anko lui demanda alors de but en blanc :

- **Dis moi Kakashi, Iruka te plait non ?**

Sans la moindre hésitation, le ninja copieur répondit :

- **Non.**

- **Pas du tout même**, insista-t-il en se tournant vers Iruka.

-** Ah c'est bien ce que je me disais !** S'exclama une Anko à la fois ravie d'avoir vu juste – d'un côté c'était pas très difficile… - et déçue de sa réaction – il aurait pu au moins faire semblant d'être gêné !

Iruka, lui, avait prit un air attristé. Ce qu'avait dit Kakashi lui avait fait mal.

Genma le remarqua et commença à s'esclaffer :

- **Hé ! Iruka, t'en fais pas, Kakashi a choisi mensonge, ce qui signifie qu'il pense tout le contraire de ce qu'il dit ! Ben mon vieux t'es totalement bourré ! **

- **Oh ! **s'exclama le jeune professeur.

- **…**

- **Oh ! **Répéta-t-ilmais plus bas cette fois, et après avoir pris une jolie couleur tomate.

Gros blanc.

Un ange passe.

Puis, un deuxième.

Toute une colonie d'anges virevolte au dessus de leur tête.

Iruka essaya d'éviter à tout prix le regard de Kakashi.

Et tout le monde qui se marrait. Ca ne l'aidait vraiment pas à le mettre à l'aise ! Pour la peine, il se versa un verre de saké qu'il but d'une traite.

- **Ah, sacré Iruka ! Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ! **

- **C'est à ton tour Kakashi ! Tu choisis qui ?**

- **Iruka !**

- **Evidemment, quelle question ! **

- **Alors Iruka, action, mensonge, vérité ?**

Iruka, encore un peu rouge, se mit à réfléchir activement : s'il choisit vérité et que Kakashi lui demande s'il lui plait alors là, il serait bien obligé de dire oui et c'est la honte devant tout le monde. Mensonge, pareil, mais c'est un peu mieux parce qu'il l'avoue indirectement.

- **Alors ?**

Le sourire peu rassurant du ninja poussa Iruka à répondre :

- **Action !**

Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de faire un truc indécent.

…

Euh, réflexion faite, Kakashi était tout à fait le genre de personne à demander des trucs indécents !

_Au secours !_

Iruka commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

Et Kakashi qui ne se départait pas de son sourire…

- **Je voudrais que tu détaches tes cheveux. **

Tout le monde s'esclaffa.

_Quoi ? C'est tout ? _

A la fois gêné et soulagé, Iruka s'exécuta.

Il enleva son élastique, libérant ainsi ses beaux cheveux bruns. (2)

Le regard que lui lança alors Kakashi était si intense qu'il en eut des frissons. (3)

Genma le remarqua : il jubilait sur place.

Iruka - qui avait réussi, après un effort particulièrement considérable, à détacher son regard de celui de Kakashi - se tourna alors vers ce dernier :

- **Action, mensonge ou vérité ? **

Genma, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, choisit vérité.

- **Toi et Raidou, vous sortez bien ensemble, n'est ce pas ?**

Anko recracha ce qu'elle était en train de boire, éclaboussant un Asuma trop stupéfait pour même s'en apercevoir.

- **Quoiiiiiiii ?** S'époumona la Kunoichi.

Gaï faillit tomber à la renverse – à cause de la question et du cri strident d'Anko.

Genma, sous le choc, en fit tomber son cure-dents. Curieusement, il était beaucoup plus pâle et…il ne riait plus.

- **Euh**…

Désespéré, Genma jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Raidou. Son compagnon était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse - avec un coup de soleil, c'est pour dire…

Bien sur, leur réaction était suffisamment éloquente. Mais Iruka, tout fier de son petit effet – c'est que notre gentil professeur tout mimi est un grand sadique dans le fond – ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin :

- **Alors ? J'attends ta réponse ! **

_Tu fais le moins le malin hein !_ (4)

Genma fut bien forcé de répondre, c'était le jeu – il avait bien envisagé de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, laissée entrouverte, mais ça ne ferait que renforcer leurs doutes. Et puis, Genma était un ninja, il ne fuirait pas !

Il bégaya alors un oui à peine audible.

- **J'en étais sur ! **s'exclama un Iruka tout excité !

- **Quoiiiiiiii ?** Répéta une Anko au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Elle sembla subitement se calmer et une étrange lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. **Bravo Iruka ! Grâce à toi, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! **Et le couple déglutit sous son regard sadique.

_xxx_

Le jeu continua jusque très tard dans la nuit. Les shinobis, excités par tout l'alcool ingurgité, se révélèrent particulièrement ingénieux pour trouver des actions complètements loufoques.

Gaï fut ainsi obligé de danser la macarena debout sur la table avec une bouteille de saké sur la tête– ce qu'il fit avec habileté il faut le reconnaître - Anko, elle, se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre à miauler dès qu'un client entrait ou sortait – autant dire toutes les 5 minutes – et Raidou fut obligé de chanter _Stayin' Alive _habilléen slip léopard – Genma en perdit un litre de sang…par le nez…

Iruka, par prudence, ne prenait plus que vérité ou mensonge. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se ridiculiser devant tout le monde – et surtout devant Kakashi.

Ainsi, quand Anko – qui avait arrêté de jouer les chats par terre - s'adressa à lui, il choisit vérité.

- **Avec combien de personnes es-tu sorti jusqu'à maintenant?**

Kakashi qui était en train de plaisanter avec Gaï sur sa prestation de la macarena devint subitement silencieux.

Iruka rougit avant de répondre tout bas, mais pas suffisamment pour que Kakashi ne l'entende pas :

- **…deux…**

- **Seulement ?** s'exclama Anko, avec des yeux comme des balles de ping-pong. **Toi, le jeune professeur le plus prisé de Konoha ? Ah Ah Ah, c'est trop drôle !**

- **Oui, bon, ça va hein ?**

_J'y peux rien si je suis gay et qu'aucune fille ne m'intéresse ! Je veux Kakashiiiii moi ! _

Tout émoustillé, il se retourna vers le ninja copieur. Celui-ci choisit vérité également.

- **Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu portes tout le temps ce masque. Est-ce pour cacher quelque chose, ou tout simplement parce que tu es tellement beau que tu as peur d'agrandir encore ton fan-club si on te voit ? **

Tous les Jounins ricanèrent dans leur coin mais n'en restèrent pas moins attentifs. Après tout, c'était une question que tout le monde se posait.

Kakashi sourit :

- **Maaahh, ce sera à toi d'en juger.**

Et là, il lui lança un regard mystérieux avant de se lever : **Bon ça suffit**, **il est tard je vais me coucher ! **

- **Hééé ! Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas du tout** ! Râla Iruka.

Les autres Jounins, complètement bourrés et crevés - il était quand même plus de 5h30 du mat' - suivirent Kakashi, laissant un Iruka boudeur.

Déçu et frustré, il se résigna aussi à rentrer chez lui.

Du moins, il essaya.

Il faillit se ramasser trois fois rien qu'en sortant du bar, sous les rires gras des autres clients. Mais Iruka était même trop soul pour le remarquer.

Alors que le jeune professeur se demandait par quel chemin il devait passer pour rentrer chez lui, Kakashi surgit juste derrière lui et lui proposa gentiment de le raccompagner.

Iruka accepta, tout heureux d'être seul avec lui.

Le chemin se déroula dans un silence agréable. Kakashi avait un bras passé autour des épaules du jeune professeur pour ne pas qu'il trébuche. Iruka était aux anges.

Mais hélas, ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la porte de son appart'.

Il remercia Kakashi, avant de prendre ses clés dans l'intention d'ouvrir la porte.

Mais la serrure – cette coquine ! - s'amusait à s'écarter dès qu'il tentait de faire rentrer la clé !

Iruka pesta contre ces bêtes serrures qui ne tenaient pas en place.

Kakashi lui prit alors les clés des mains et lui ouvrit la porte. Il se retenait difficilement de rire.

- **Merci !** s'exclama le professeur. _Kakashi, mon héros !_

- **Bon et bien je te laisse rentrer chez toi. Bonne nuit Iruka. C'était sympa d'être venu… **

Il fit mine de s'en aller mais Iruka le retint par le bras.

- **Attends, je...** Iruka, pris d'une soudaine audace, se pencha vers le ninja et l'embrassa sur son masque. **J'ai pas osé te l'enlever**, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se retourna, prêt à enfin rentrer chez lui.

Mais cette fois, c'est Kakashi qui l'empêcha de partir.

Tout doucement, il abaissa son masque sous les yeux émerveillés du professeur.

- **Comme tu es beau… **_Kyaaa ! Il est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves !_

**Je vois, alors ce masque sert vraiment à endiguer ton fan-club ! **

- **Toi, je veux bien que tu en fasses partie…**

- **Ca tombe bien, j'en suis le président…**

- **Ah !**

Kakashi sourit. Il s'approcha du professeur et sans hésitation prit son visage entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Iruka, trop surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite mais après, il répondit au baiser avec passion. Les lèvres de Kakashi étaient si sucrées, sa langues si douce… Il entoura de ses bras la tête du Jounin et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il gémit doucement.

Ils descellèrent leur lèvres quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat intense.

- **Ce n'est pas juste: je suis soûl, demain je ne me souviendrais de rien ! **Se plaignit le jeune professeur. Il fit la moue.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que tu t'en souviennes ! **

- **Promis ?**

- **Promis.**

Iruka sourit. Il se pencha vers Kakashi pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui.

Leur éteinte se fit plus passionnée, leurs corps enflammés se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuses. Iruka laissa échapper un gémissement et Kakashi trouva ce son délicieux.

Les caresses du professeur le rendaient fou.

Enfiévré, Kakashi préféra pourtant mettre fin au baiser avant que ça n'aille plus loin. (5)

Ainsi, contre toute attente, il rompit le baiser et le repoussa doucement.

Un peu – beaucoup – frustré - Iruka regarda Kakashi s'éloigner, haletant, les joues rouges et le corps encore tremblant de désir.

- **A…à demain alors !**

- **Oui, à demain. Et bonne nuit !**

Kakashi disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée.

Iruka soupira longuement avant de refermer la porte. Incapable de retrouver sa chambre, il s'étala sur le divan et s'endormit, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

_xxx_

Anko faillit crier de frustration quand elle vit Kakashi disparaître.

_Pff… au final Kakashi est loin d'être le pervers qu'il prétend être !_

Elle les avait suivis, convaincue qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble.

_Il aurait quand même pu en profiter ! Iruka est complètement bourré et il ne demande pas mieux ! Faut vraiment tout leur apprendre ! _Dépitée, la Kunoichi dut se résoudre à rentrer chez elle.

Quandelle se rappela de quelque chose.

Un sourire vicieux se dessina alors que ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur perverse : Genma et Raidou ! Finalement, la soirée ne faisait que commencer...

Et dans un nuage de fumée, elle disparut à son tour.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) En réalité, c'était un accident, Kakashi n'avait en aucun cas voulu lui montrer ! 

(2) Et de la fenêtre ouverte, un courant d'air vint lui caresser le visage, faisant virevolter ses mèches brunes avec une sensualité digne d'une pub' de l'Oréal et…ok j'arrête mes conneries.

(3) En fait, c'est du au courant d'air…

(4) Iruka en son for intérieur est encore pire que Sakura !

(5) Kakashi est un gentleman sous ses airs de gros pervers…

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 

Bisous et… une p'tite review ?

Lindowel


End file.
